in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PeaVZ108/PeaVZ's Top 30 Most Powerful Characters in his Roster!
Hello everyone! I decided to a blog about the list about the most powerful characters in my roster after seeing Fork's. For this list, I'll be counting physical strength, combat skill, magic abilities, etc. Using machines and characters that are created by transformations won't count though, so sorry to characters like Re-Peat Boss and the Legendary Rainbow Gem. Hybrid characters like Pincers and Crusade may be portrayed as powerful in the stories, but that doesn't mean that they'll be clustered at the top of the list. After all, they have been defeated at least once by the Locked Room Gang, as shown in Hybrid Mayhem. Without further ado, let's begin! '#30: Diana Diamond' Despite being the leader of the gemstones, Diana Diamond has one of the weakest superpowers. She can create handheld tools out of thin air to help her fight, though they are useless against many foes. The tools, due to being made out of thin airm will also disappear after some time. Her superpower is useful in other areas other than combat though, and she also possesses the rainbow orb, which she can use to transform herself and the other gemstones into the Legendary Rainbow Gem anytime. '#29: Boss Choy' Surprising, considering how Boss Choy managed to put up a good fight against Red Fork and Captain Red Shell. However, that was only because he was buffed by Re-Peat Boss's machinery. Other than that, Boss Choy is similar to Dark Green Shadow and Opposite Blast, being slightly stronger than his good counterpart Bonk Choy. Plus, he isn't very intelligent, so that's a bonus. '#28: Emma Emerald' I guess combat isn't really Emma Emerald's kind of thing. Still, she has some abilities on her own. For example, she can call out to nearby animals in the forest, or create vines or roots. However, her abilities are mainly used for defense, so she is very weak when it comes to attacking her opponents. '#27: Sean Sapphire' Sean Sapphire is one of the toughest and most enduring among the gemstones. But why is he so low in this list? Despite what I mentioned, Sean Sapphire is actually not nearly as powerful as other stronger characters, such as Red Fork, Starcade, Green Shadow, Kyoji, Blast and Captain Red Shell. He has water powers, the ability to control the tides, summon sea creatures and create thunderstorms. However, his powers work best when he's near the ocean, else they are very weak. '#26: Amelia Amethyst' Amelia Amethyst is a novice witch. Although she has a myriad of magic abilities to use, she may sometimes cast the wrong spell at unpredictable times, which can lead to an advantage or a disadvantge depending on the situation. Amelia Amethyst is able to cast homing magic bullets, track down objects or people, levitate a selected object, create a forcefield and much more. Her most powerful spell to date is a black hole. Amelia Amethyst may be slightly skilled at magic, but her magic doesn't do nearly as much damage as Red Ruby's dynamite sticks. '#25: Hot Air' Hot Air has a myriad of abilities that he can use, and it's not because of magic. It's because of his hot air balloon, which acts as a storage for the many items and possessions he has. His main weapons are bombs, a boomerfan (boomerang fan) and a sword, which he uses only when he is fighting against other flying enemies or enemies in the air. Hot Air is a fighter whose abilities can come in handy for the Retro Rebels, but his selfishness is his main downfall in battles, as he is not very willing to give up his possessions or the objects that he claims to be his regardless of the situation. '#24: Warlock' Warlock is the most resourceful member of the Retro Rebels. Even though Viking is physically stronger than him, Warlock puts up a good fight by himself. With the ability to teleport around and use similar magic abilities to Amelia Amethyst, he is able to hold down the fort. In The Crystals of the Seven Colors, it is revealed that Warlock teaches a magic tuition class for students from all dimensions, with Amelia Amethyst being one of his students, which implies that he is more skilled than Amelia Amethyst, hence earning him a few spots higher than Amelia Amethyst. '#23: Timmy Turquoise' Needless to say, Timmy Turquoise is one of the weakest hybrids in terms of combat, as his main abilities are river-related powers and the ability to communicate with river/pond animals and plants alike. Despite this huge flaw, he is nevertheless stronger than Sean Sapphire and Emma Emerald, the two gemstones that he is made of. '#22: Viking' Viking is similar to Captain Red Shell, in terms of how tough and powerful he is, and the fact that he is an ocean-themed warrior. He has high-resistance armor and a battle hammer which can potentially cause an earthquake. He may be one of the more threatening Retro Rebels to fight, but he can be easily outsmarted by smarter fighters. '#21: Test Subject Blue' The assistant leader of the Retro Rebels, Test Subject Blue, is just outside the top 20! Test Subject Blue, though not as intelligent as Owl, is pretty smart on his own as an anthropomorphic enzyme. He usually goes into battle with his prototype suit, Rex209. He is able to fire proton bullets, use his suit as a melee weapon and or teleport. In his original media, it is revealed that he is able to heal others when consumed, but this has never been seen yet in IaLR. '#20: Licorice/Smokey Bacon' Licorice and Smokey Bacon are both ice-cream scoops, with roughly the same size, strengths and weaknesses. They are even a married couple! Despite only being able to cast ice attacks, Licorice and Smokey Bacon are pretty devastating when it comes to their ice attacks, as they are capable of freezing many villains themselves, including Galaximus herself as revealed in Rampage of the Retro Rebels. '#19: Fat Cat' Fat Cat's primiary offensive ability is to fire a huge laser from his mouth when he burps, which is nearly impossible to avoid. However, it costs a lot of food (or Owl's lasers) in order for Fat Cat to use this ability on his enemies. Plus, he is unable to converse in English, which brings down his intelligence to a low level altogether. '#18: Red Ruby' Red Ruby is the most aggressive among the gemstones. His dynamite sticks alone pack a powerful punch, creating devastating explosions. However, they do not prove to be very effective in the battlefield, as most villains that he is up against are able to counter or dodge his attacks with little trouble. He can even obtain fire powers when he consumes spicy food, enhancing his destructive capabilities even more. Although he is very powerful on his own, he has a huge flaw of being reckless, which may ultimately lead to him being one of the less powerful members of the gang. '#17: Dyna-Matic' Dyna-Matic is a prototype robot based of Red Ruby and Gary Garnet. However, he is only one place below Red Ruby, the original demolition gem, as his abilities are mainly the same as Red Ruby's, only more technologically advanced due to being a prototype robot. '#16: Toby Topaz' Toby Topaz may be the sole pacifist among the gemstones, but not even he should be taken for granted. The reason why he is higher than the other gemstones is purely because of his superpower. He has the ability to transform into an electric ball, which he uses only when he is angry, which is not easy considering how he's usually the cheerful but timid one. Still, #16 is probably a good spot for him. '#15: Whacker Weed' But Whacker Weed is a three character hybrid! What is he doing here?! I'll explain. It's pretty TRICKY, but the combination of Green Shadow and her sidekicks isn't nearly as strong as the plant hero herself. He is unable to cast tornadoes nor shoot peas, though he makes it up by packing quite a punch. Needless to say, he is one of the weakest hybrids, alongside Dyna-Matic and Timmy Turquoise. '#14: Takeshi/Sasuke' Takeshi and Sasuke share the same rank, as they are pretty even in combat. Takeshi is an electric ninja, who is physically stronger than Sasuke due to his muscular appearance. Sasuke, on the other hand, is a water ninja, who is weaker in strength but faster than Takeshi. Although in certain ways both ninjas have managed to put up a good fight against Kyoji, they are not nearly as strong and tough as Kyoji himself. Hence, both ninjas share the same rank. '#13: Green Shadow' Alas, the main spotlight character has finally found her place, which is #13. Green Shadow is a great fighter, with many abilities including shooting peas, freezing enemies, casting tornadoes and a projectile-deflective cape. However, truth be told, Green Shadow isn't nearly as tough as the others in the battlefield. Still, she has some decent endurance, allowing her to last long in battles. This is evident when Green Shadow usually fights her evil counterpart, Dark Green Shadow, who is stronger than her. '#12: Dark Green Shadow' Like I said earlier, Dark Green Shadow is stronger than Green Shadow. However, the difference in battle strength isn't really very high, so I say she deserves to be only one place below her good counterpart. Not much else to say here. '#11: Starcade' Surprised? You might or might not be, as Starcade is one of the strongest fighters in the gang. Even so, she does not fare as well against stronger characters like Kyoji, Red Fork and Captain Red Shell. She packs quite a punch, and since she's an arcade game character from a virtual arcade game Star Fighters (not an actual franchise by the way), her attacks are significantly stronger than that of an average human. She also carries with her a pair of laser pistols, her primary weapons in fighting besides her fists. Starcade also has access to many different types of codes, which helped her learn to become a expert hacker. She may also call upon a team of Retro Rebels to fight alongside her, should she be in a helpless position in a fight. With a mixture of brain and brawn, Starcade is a fighter who can be a huge threat if not taken seriously. '#10: Crusade' Crusade is the hybrid of the two lovebirds Starcade and Kyoji, how great is that? She is super fast, perhaps even faster than Blast and Opposite Blast, and carries a laser katana wherever she goes. Though she has one of the lowest endurance levels among the hybrids, she makes it up for her super speed and agility. Not nearly as good of a swordfighter as Kyoji and Captain Red Shell, but she is still a fighter who should not be underestimated. '#9: Pincers' A hybrid of Blast and Captain Red Shell, Pincers is sure a dangerous combination. Pincers' main weapons are his hands, which can transform into giant crab claws at will. Not only that, he is able to fly and be fast like Blast, and he is tough like Captain Red Shell. Though he is unable to use ice attacks and he does not use a sword, Pincers has an extraordinary ability of his own - being able to stretch his crab claws forward at long ranges. Pincers is one of the strongest hybrids in Team Hybrids, and offers a great challenge to his opponents. '#8: Akasha' Akasha, aka the Burning Shadow, is a ninja who has learnt in the ways of fire and the shadow arts. She may be physically weak as compared to many villains, but she makes it up for her intelligence and fire abilities. In the stories where she is the main villain, she puts up a good fight against the gang, thanks to the many abilities that she possesses. She can use her shadow arts (flight, teleportation, invisibility, growth, shrinkage, shadow-bending, identity theft, X-ray vision and more) at will, as long as she wears the Shadow Gauntlets wherever she goes. However, with such a wide variety of abilities, she also has a wide variety of weaknesses. These include light being able to render her ability to use the shadow arts useless, and taking a lot of damage from water. Overall, she is a pretty balanced fighter and definitely not an easy one to overcome. '#7: Kyoji' Kyoji is without doubt the toughest among the four elemental ninjas in my roster. Sure, Akasha is both a fire and a shadow ninja, but that doesn't change the fact that Kyoji deserves to be placed higher than Akasha, because Kyoji always manages to defeat her in their duels. He is an ice ninja who has been trained in the ways of Fridjitzu, and he wields an all-powerful enchanted sword known as the Sword of Elementia, with the ability to change its attack style depending on who possesses it. He also has an array of ninja stars and smoke bombs that he usually uses before he became an ice ninja, though he relies more on his ice powers and his sword as he progresses through his career. He has been able to overcome many strong fighters besides Akasha, e.g. Captain Red Shell, Red Fork, Sasuke, etc. Kyoji is one fighter who is a huge threat by himself, so fighting him will be a real challenge. But why is one of the toughest fighters in the gang only seventh in the list? Let's find out which characters have been tougher than him. '#6: Octo-Phantom' Just outside the top 5 is the spookiest among the hybrids, Octo-Phantom! Not only is she naturally spooky and intimidating, Octo-Phantom is also a great fighter. She has extendable tentacles which she can use as weapons, and an Inkbrush which allows her to launch corrosive ink at her enemies. As a hybrid, she even has some abilities of her own, including being able to levitate, float through barriers or even possess an opponent - mostly abilities of a spook. However, her only flaws is that she doesn't stand out much when it comes to direct combat, as she isn't as physically strong as most of the other hybrids in Team Hybrids, and her weakness to water. '#5: Magi-Knight' Magi-Knight is #5 on the list! He's a three-character hybrid of Toby, Amelia and Diana. He is a topaz in diamond armor who wields an amethyst wand. Magi-Knight is able to cast a wide range of spells with the help of his magic wand. Not only that, if all else fails, he can transform into a electric ball, similar to Toby's own superpower, to directly attack his opponents. Overall, with high endurance and a wide range of attacks, Magi-Knight has managed to be within the top 5 in the list. '#4: Dark Trident' Dark Trident is one of the strongest members of Team Hybrids. He may not be as strong as Ink Splash, but he has put up a good fight against the Locked Room Gang by himself. His looks alone has even intimidated the weaker characters such as Blast, Alice and Tommy. Like Red Fork, Dark Trident has a huge weight and is able to run at an incredible speed. He has a magic horn that allows him to use a myriad of abilities, such as blasting water, summoning a magic trident as a weapon and commanding summoned sea creatures to attack. He has an IQ level similar to Blue Ocean's, since he is part-Blue Ocean as well. Thus, this has earned him a place just outside the top three. '#3: Shadow Sensei' Is it interesting that the deceased can have their own spots in the list? That's right. The Shadow Sensei earns the #3 as the most powerful character in the roster, because he's the most powerful among the shadow ninjas, even surpassing Captain Dark Shell. The Shadow Sensei, like all other shadow ninjas, has shadow arts, but since he's sensei, he is able to use them better than any shadow ninja, be it Captain Dark Shell, Ace or Akasha. While he was still in existence, he has placed his students under slavery, preventing them from disobeying his orders else they sense an irresistible pain that not even the strongest of the shadow ninjas can resist. Right now, he's deceased so it's a relief for the heroes that there won't be any new shadow ninjas. His powers, intelligence and charisma has thus earned him this spot. '#2: Ink Smash' He may be deceased too but hey, he has to be given a top spot for having put up a good fight. After all, the dead is to be respected. Ink Smash is a hybrid of Ink Splash and Re-Peat Boss, the villain who made the other hybrids. He is Re-Peat Boss's greatest creation, or used to be, as he betrays the latter at some point in Hybrid Mayhem in order to conquer the world by himself. He is similar to PHX-001 in a way, as he is a pony-inkling hybrid and a male hybrid, significantly stronger than Ink Splash herself, only being eventually defeated by an entire team of hybrids. Unlike PHX-001, he is a much more intelligent hybrid due to having Re-Peat Boss's intelligent trait, so intelligent that he even betrays his own creator and has the ability to speak English. Overall, Ink Smash is a hybrid with many similar abilities to Ink Splash, only stronger. But why is he only #2, despite being one of the strongest villains in IaLR? Who could possibly be stronger than Ink Smash? '#1: Storm Cloud' Yes, it's the villain and main antagonist of Quest of the Legendary Rainbow Gem Season 2, recently appearing in The Crystals of the Seven Colors as yet the main antagonist. Interestingly, he's #1 and he's not even a hybrid! But why? Storm Cloud is able to hypnotize many victims at once to do his bidding, as evident when he hypnotizes many of the greatest villains out there (Captain Blowhole, Doughleficent, Re-Peat Boss, Dark Green Shadow, Akasha and Opposite Blast's team) to seize the crystals left behind when the victims he captured disappeared, making them significantly stronger in the process. His hypnotic powers came to good use, as he is very close to finishing off the gang after hypnotizing the same gang members that he captured earlier in the story. Hypnotism is only one out of the many abilities Storm Cloud has, as Storm Cloud is also able to shapeshift, summon water droplet minions, fire powerful lightning bolts, use a powerful inhalation or exhalation. Heck, he can even absorb colors into himself to become even more powerful than he already is. Not only that, Storm Cloud is also extremely high in endurance, as evident when he does not take damage from most attacks, and it takes a combination of the powers of the Legendary Rainbow Gem and Sun Fork to defeat him. He is also immune to transformation through enemy magic, which is the only power that has never been seen so far. If Storm Cloud and Discord worked together, it would be IaLRmageddon. Get it? So, what do you think about this list? Did you like it? I wonder who are the most powerful characters in your rosters, you may share them if you like. Until next time... Category:Blog posts